


Harry/Draco Drabbles

by This_Bloody_Cat



Series: 15 Drabbles (that turned out NOT to be drabbles anymore) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Bloody_Cat/pseuds/This_Bloody_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unconnected H/D drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sky Won't Fall Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco doesn't much like the dark, after all.

The rain never stops.

It hasn't stopped since the war ended. It's always grey and melancholy and _unbearable_ , and Draco has enchanted a dozen candles to float around the room, but it's not enough to keep the shadows at bay. It's never enough.

And yet, he doesn't wish he could go back in time. These are at least gentler shadows, barely memories. They pose no real threat but to his mood.

“Hey,” a voice says, and Draco starts.

Potter is standing by the door, and Draco wonders how he's missed this for so long.

There's always light in Potter's eyes.


	2. And If I Should Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is lost can't always be found.

“We'll find it,” Harry says, “whatever it is.”  
  
But Draco knows better.  
  
They've been walking in circles for days. Harry has probably noticed as well, he's just doing that thing he does—trying to appear hopeful for Draco's benefit because their hours are numbered, because they both know this, because there's nothing they can do to change it. Not anymore.  
  
Except for the one thing Draco knows is not going to happen. Finding that wretched artefact … It's like looking for a needle in a haystack, only this haystack has trees and this needle will be the death of them.


End file.
